Circus of The Forest
by 1312 A Non-Anon
Summary: "Jadi, Rin, besok kita berangkat, ya!" kata sepupuku, Miku, yang dengan antusias mengajakku. Ya sudahlah, lagipula tidak ada yang berbahaya dari menonton sebuah pertunjukkan sirkus, bukan? /Inspirasi dari "Dark Woods Circus" & manga Kuroshitsuji (Circus Arc). Fanfic pertama, RnR?


**A/N:** Err... Hai. Halo. Fanfic ini keinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid, "_Dark Woods Circus"_, sama manga Kuroshitsuji, bagian Circus arc. Jadi kalo ketemu scene yang rada mirip, jadi, yah, wajar aja. =w=v

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha.

* * *

Rin's POV

"_Okaa-san_, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Aku mengecup tangan _okaa-san_, berlari ke arah gerbang sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

Aku akan pergi ke gunung bersama keluarga sepupuku; Kaito-_jii-san_, Meiko-_baa-san_, dan Miku.

Keluarga mereka memiliki villa di sana. Sebenarnya orang tuaku juga diundang, tapi ayahku sibuk kerja dan ibu harus menemani ayahku. Jadi, yah, aku pergi sendiri.

"Hooooi, Rin. Cepat masuk mobil,"

Suara yang familiar dan bunyi nyaring klakson mengagetkanku. Apa mereka sudah sampai?

Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke samping, melihat seorang anak yang sebaya denganku menonjolkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. Ah benar, itu Miku.

"Jika kamu masih berdiri di situ, sebentar lagi akan kami tinggal."

"Eh, baiklah. Maaf,"

Aku pun cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil Miku, dan mulai berangkat menuju gunung tempatku, Mita dan keluarganya akan menginap.

* * *

"Aah, akhirnya kita sampai juga. Aku capek."

Kami telah sampai di villa yang kami tuju. Aku meregangkan ototku, menekuk kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan. Matahari sudah tenggelam. Berkat kemacetan di sana-sini, perjalanan kami menjadi tambah lama. Badanku sakit semua, duduk di mobil selama sepuluh jam itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Aku berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk bersama keluarga Miku, meminum teh yang telah disediakan oleh Meiko _obaa-san._

"Jadi, nanti aku boleh ke sirkus sama Rin kan?"

"Iya, boleh, asalkan kalian bawa handphone dan bisa menjaga diri kalian sendiri. Jangan sampai tersesat, karena kalau tersesat di hutan akan susah mencarinya,"

Eh? Sama aku? Sirkus? Sirkus apa?

Miku yang menyadari tampang bingungku pun langsung berkata, "Di hutan ini, setiap tahun selalu diadakan pertunjukkan sirkus. Tempatnya tidak jauh. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti jalan setapak dari depan rumah sebentar, lalu belok kiri. Kau mau ikut, kan?"

"... Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kita ke hutan sendirian? Tidak akan ada pencopet atau semacamnya? Kita tidak akan tersesat?" tanyaku panik. Mungkin terkesan sedikit paranoid, tapi wajar saja, bukan?

"Biasanya aku ke sana sendirian kok, tidak ada apa-apa. Tenang, aku sudah terbiasa dengan daerah ini. Jadi, bagaimana? Besok kita berangkat, ya!"

"Err... Baiklah,"

Aku pun mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan dirinya. Kami sedang mengikuti jalan setapak, berjalan menuju sirkus yang kemarin Miku ceritakan. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai.

"Rin, ayo! Tempatnya sudah mulai kelihatan di ujung sana!"

Dengan semangat Miku menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami pun sampai. Di depan kami berdiri tenda besar bercorak garis-garis merah dan putih, dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan "_Circus of The Forest_". Tempat itu terlihat ramai. Antrian karcis sudah panjang, penuh dengan orang-orang berdandanan eksentrik yang ingin menonton sirkus ini.

"Eh... Antriannya panjang, ya. Harusnya kita datang lebih cepat." kata Miku.

Aku pun mulai berjalan ke arah loket, namun Miku menarik tanganku ke arah yang berbeda.

"Tidak, kita tidak ke situ. Nah, sekarang, ayo jalan ke 'tempat duduk' kita."

"Eh? Tempat duduk? Kalau mau tempat duduk, bukankah kita harus pesan di loket karcis?"

"Bukan tempat duduk yang itu. Kita akan menyusup ke ruang belakang dari sirkus ini."

"Eeh? Aku kira itu dilarang. Memangnya ternyata boleh, ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Memang dilarang, karena itu aku bilang 'menyusup', bukan? Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Kami sudah sampai di depan pintu dari salah satu ruang belakang tenda, yaitu ruang penyimpanan. Memang, dari sini panggung terlihat jelas dan sama sekali tidak ada orang yang ke sini, tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap merasa cemas.

Miku menarikku masuk dan bersembunyi di belakang tumpukan kardus-kardus yang cukup tinggi, namun tidak cukup tinggi untuk menutupi panggung dari pandangan kami.

"Memangnya kenapa kita tidak pesan di loket saja? Kalau ada yang lihat ke sini kan, bisa gawat!"

"Karena antriannya sudah sangat panjang, dan kalau kita mengantri, tiketnya pasti sudah habis. Kadang-kadang aku di sini dan tidak ada yang lihat, kok, tenang saja."

"Tapi ini kan melanggar peraturan..."

"Justru itu. Peraturan ada untuk dilarang. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan dimulai,"

Miku menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruhku untuk diam. Aku pun pasrah dan mulai melihat ke panggung, berharap tidak ada orang melihat ke sini.

"Yak, bagi seluruh orang yang sudah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan sirkus kami, sekarang, _'Circus of The Forest' _akan segera dimulai!"

Di panggung, berdiri seseorang yang tadi berteriak di mic. Orang-orang dengan dandanan aneh mulai berjalan ke atas panggung dari tangga yang ada di sampingnya, sepertinya mereka adalah para pemain sirkus.

Namun, setelah aku perhatikan ada yang aneh dari mereka.

Ada satu orang yang bertingkah laku seperti anjing. Dia berlari merangkak di lantai, menjulurkan lidahnya. Persis seperti anjing.

Ada satu orang yang memiliki kaki yang tidak normal, yang setelah kuperhatikan terlihat seperti kaki binatang.

Ada satu orang yang memiliki dua kepala. Mungkin dia... tidak, mungkin mereka kembar siam. Walaupun begitu, terlihat bekas jahitan besar di sekitar leher mereka yang dapat membuat kita mengira bahwa kepala mereka dijahit.

Di belakang mereka, berjalan anak-anak kecil dengan mata yang tertutup, memakai baju gaun dan jas yang lusuh. Gerakan mereka terlihat lemas dan pasif, tidak seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

Heh... menarik. Apakah itu semua hanya akting dan dandanan belaka? Sirkus yang aneh.

"Sekarang, akan kami tampilkan pembukaan dari sirkus ini: orang yang berjalan di atas tali!"

Salah satu anak pergi ke ujung panggung. Dia menaiki tangga, menuju ke salah satu tiang tinggi yang terikat tali, terhubung ke tiang lain yang berada di ujung panggung yang berlawanan.

Membawa tongkat penyeimbang dengan kedua tangannya, dia mulai berjalan di atas tali tersebut. Dia terlihat tidak terlatih dan amatir, badannya tidak begitu seimbang. Kakinya terpeleset di atas tali, dan dia pun terjatuh.

Tidak ada jaring besar di bawahnya yang biasanya akan menangkap pemain sirkus saat mereka terjatuh. Dia tidak memakai alat pelindung. Anak itu jatuh langsung ke lantai yang terlihat keras. Dia tidak berteriak, seakan telah mempredisikan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

Darah keluar dari kepalanya, dan dia tidak lagi bergerak sedikitpun.

"Yah, pengunjung sekalian, sepertinya dia mati. Hahahaha!"

Sang MC kembali berteriak di atas panggung, membawa tawa pada para pengunjung.

... Apa yang lucu? Bukankah ini sebuah kecelakaan?

Dia mati.

_Dia, anak itu, telah mati._

Orang-orang tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, seakan itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat lucu dan menyenangkan.

Apakah yang tadi itu hanya candaan? Apa darah itu hanya darah bohongan, yang telah disiapkan supaya anak itu terlihat mati, dan hal itu setiap tahun dilakukan di sirkus ini?

Tapi, entah kenapa, firasatku berkata tidak.

Dua pemain sirkus berdandanan aneh mendatangi anak tersebut, mengangkatnya, dan melemparnya ke belakang panggung. Seakan anak itu hanyalah boneka pertunjukan yang sudah rusak, bukan manusia sama seperti mereka.

Keringat dingin keluar dari tanganku yang sudah memucat. Aku ingin keluar. Aku ingin pulang, namun tangan dan kakiku terasa lemas, tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ini... tidak sama seperti sirkus yang biasanya aku lihat. Tidak. Ini sama sekali berbeda, Rin, sama sekali..."

Aku melihat ke arah Miku yang juga membeku di tempatnya, mukanya sepucat kertas. Tangannya bergetar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sangat terlihat bahwa dia ketakutan atas pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Sirkus apa ini?

* * *

?'s POV

"Apakah kalian semua puas dengan pertunjukkan tadi?! Sekarang, akan kami tampilkan pertunjukkan lain; Pelatih Singa!"

Suaraku bergema memenuhi tenda sirkus, diiringi oleh tepuk tangan meriah orang-orang yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat pertunjukkan selanjutnya.

Tampang antusias menghiasi wajah mereka, saat anak lain yang membawa cambuk pergi ke depan kandang singa dan pintu kandang tersebut dibuka.

Anak itu tidak bergerak. Saat singa itu menerkam kakinya pun, dia hanya berdiri di sana.

Anak kecil tersebut tidak melawan maupun protes. Saat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke panggung ini, dia sudah tahu takdirnya akan jadi seperti apa.

Ya, mereka semua akan mati di sini.

Takdir yang menyedihkan? Tidak juga.

Jika mereka tidak menemukan sirkus ini pun, mereka pasti akan mati kelaparan di luar sana.

Mereka semua hanyalah anak-anak terlantar yang kami temukan di jalanan. Mereka menangis. Menangisi perut mereka yang kosong, menangisi fakta bahwa tidak ada yang peduli dengan mereka. Kerja mereka seharian hanya menangis, meminta belas kasihan terhadap orang lain.

Hidup mereka sudah tidak berarti, bukan? Lebih baik mereka menjadi boneka sirkus, walaupun hanya sesaat. Paling tidak, mereka bisa menghibur beberapa orang dan membuat orang-orang itu tertawa.

Pandanganku kualihkan pada setumpuk kardus yang ada di ruang penyimpanan. Di baliknya, terdapat dua orang perempuan yang, dilihat dari penampilannya, berumur sekitar lima belas tahun.

Terdapat raut wajah ketakutan yang sangat jelas pada muka mereka yang sudah memucat. Tubuh mereka bergetar, terlihat sekali bahwa mereka adalah pengunjung baru di sini.

Mereka mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

Saat itu, aku hanyalah seorang murid SMA normal yang sedang _hiking_ dengan teman sekelasku.

Kami tidak dapat menemukan tempat perkemahan tempat orang lain berkumpul. Saat itu hujan, hari sudah sangat gelap. Kami tersesat dan cemas karena tidak dapat menemukan tempat untuk berteduh, saat kami menemukan tenda besar bergaris vertikal merah dan putih di tengah hutan.

Tenda itu sangat luas dan kosong, tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Kami tahu kami tidak boleh tidur di sembarang tempat. Namun karena sudah lelah, kami memutuskan untuk membuka kantong tidur dan melelapkan diri kami masing-masing.

Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di ruangan yang serba putih. Tidak ada lagi orang di sampingku. Aku pergi keluar, menemukan sebuah lorong putih yang panjang. Lorong tersebut memiliki banyak pintu dengan warna yang sama, putih. Berbagai bunyi-bunyian mesin dapat kudengar dari pintu-pintu tesebut.

Satu-persatu pintu terbuka, menampakkan orang-orang dengan fisik atau perilaku yang aneh.

Setelah kuperhatikan, di atas pintu-pintu tersebut terdapat tulisan yang berbeda-beda.

Operasi otak. Operasi kaki. Operasi leher.

Temanku tergeletak di salah satu ujung ruangan, kepala dan badannya sudah tidak tersambung lagi.

Di sebelahnya, tertulis papan bertuliskan "Operasi Gagal".

Rasa takut menyelimuti tubuhku.

_Teman-temanku sudah mati._

Aku mulai berlari.

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong putih. Menyusuri jendela-jendela dengan berbagai pemandangan yang menyeramkan.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berlari.

Usahaku untuk mencari jalan keluar belum membuahkan hasil.

Tidak ada apapun, selain lorong, pintu, dan jendela yang putih. Tidak ada siapapun selain orang-orang dengan fisik yang aneh. Tidak ada siapapun yang terlihat normal, tidak ada yang bisa membantuku keluar dari sini.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mataku menutup, dan aku terjatuh.

Sekarang, aku ada di sini, menampilkan sirkus yang tiada hentinya.

Dan... sepertinya, aku juga akan mati di sini.

* * *

Rin's POV

Dia melihat kami.

Dia berjalan ke arah kami.

Aku berusaha menggerakan kakiku, tapi tidak bisa.

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat, berharap untuk segera bangun dari mimpi yang aneh ini.

"Hei... Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Apakah kalian mau bergabung dengan sirkus ini?"

Suara yang ada di dekatku menyadarkanku bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku membuka mataku, mendapati sang _host_ sirkus sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Ya? Bagaimana?"

Adrenalin menyerbu tubuhku. Aku menggerakan kakiku. Aku berlari, meninggalkan Miku, _host_ sirkus, dan ruang penyimpanan.

Rasa takut mengendalikanku. Aku berlari dan berlari tanpa henti.

_Host_ sirkus tadi tidak mengejarku.

Tanpa berhenti menggerakan kaki, aku mencari pintu keluar. Menggerakan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan.

Namun, hanya lorong-lorong kosong yang menyambutku.

Di mana?

DI MANA JALAN KELUARNYA?

Apakah aku akan berakhir sama seperti mereka?

_Seperti anak-anak itu?_

Aku terus berlari. Nafasku tersengal, pandanganku kabur, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Mataku terbuka, dan tembok-tembok putih menyambutku.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada salah satu tembok, mengagumi tangan dan kaki baru yang kupunya.

* * *

Writer's POV

"Mama, lihat, ada orang aneh! Tangan dan kaki dia jelek!"

Anak itu terus berseru pada wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya, menunjuk-nunjuk seorang perempuan yang ada di dekat mereka.

Yah, mungkin perempuan itu memang aneh.

Sesaat mungkin dia terlihat normal, namun jika diperhatikan, memang ada yang aneh dengan tangan dan kakinya.

Mereka terlihat seperti bagian dari tubuh boneka yang sudah retak.

Tangan-tangan boneka tersebut terus membagikan brosur pada orang yang lewat, dengan senyuman kosong di wajah pemiliknya.

Brosur tersebut bertuliskan, "_Circus of The Forest"._

Bagaimana, apakah kalian mau datang?

Siapa tahu, kalian dapat menjadi salah satu anggota dari sirkus itu.

* * *

A/N: Hai, lagi. Thanks udah baca cerita abal ini. Review atau kritik boleh, tapi berhubung masih fanfic pertama, jadi jangan nge-flame. Makasih~ =w=)/


End file.
